Romance Themes Challenge Taylor and Eric
by jfkpommie09
Summary: Short drabbals with my favorite ranger pairing based on Ars Amatoria Romance Themes Challenges. Taylor and Eric
1. Friends

Ok I have recently been hit by some ideas to make a romance themes challenge for the Taylor/Eric coupling, one because they are my favorite couple and two because there has not been one made yet. So enjoy and please review but no flames.

P.S.- I don't own power rangers.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

1. Friends

**Taylor's POV**

Friends, now there is something I am not good at. They just seem to annoy me. I don't need people to look out for me I can handle any situation by myself; I was in the Air Force! Well at least that's how I used to feel; now it's all changing. I know that I don't have to be string all of the time and when I do need someone I know that my team will be there. I still don't trust people all of the time but my friends, my teammates, my adopted very interesting family will all be there to help me. I know that they can sense a change in my personality but it is not a bad thing.

I was really starting to not be such a hard ass but then in waltzes Eric 'Quantum Ranger' Myers. That man just knows how to push my buttons. There is just something about him that makes me want to punch something. After he gave me that speeding ticket I never thought that I would see him again but then there he is fighting the what we now know were 'Mutorgs' and that insufferable know it all had the never to tell me to "Leave the fighting to the 'big boys'" after we saved him and everything. He made me so mad but to me it was also oddly attractive. Most guys that I have been with don't last long because I am to brash and bold for them to handle; so when later that day when Max teased me about likening the Quantum Ranger he was not far off. As the day went on he showed many different sides of himself to me and I discovered that we had more in common than I thought. He and I both had issues with friendships and trusting people because of our crappy home lives growing up and we both have a background in the military/police fields.

After we defeated the Mutorgs while the team was having a picnic I was trying to read but my mind kept drifting to a certain very attractive time force ranger that gave me a ticket a few days ago. Then he comes up behind me and takes my book in a display of his childish fun side that I am glad I got to see. And while I am chasing him I can't help but wonder if we are friends. Friends yeah that sounds good even if I want more from him I can handle being friends, for now.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Thanks for reading please review and I will update soon!


	2. Song

Yeah new chapter!

Thanks for the nice reviews they really mean a lot to me!

This takes place on Wes and Eric's ride back to Silver Hills from the picnic with the wild force team.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

2. Song

**Eric's POV**

_What a week. First I get assigned traffic duty with golden boy, and then I pull over a really hot blonde with a temper that rivals mine. After that encounter we get called to fight some pain in the ass 'Mutorgs' and I find out that the blonde that I pulled over was actually a power ranger like me. She even had the guts to get right up in my face as annoying as that was it actually kind of made me feel attracted to her. I mean she was strong, hot, attitude, and spunk all rolled into one and I liked it even if I would not admit it out loud. After all that we find out that Jen has been back in the present for a week and didn't tell lover boy. This reunion was followed by an even bigger one when we called in the rest of my old team for help. I have to admit that it was nice seeing my friends again but the fact that they brought along Ransik was shocking to say the least. We had our little meeting on the freaky floating island then settled in for the night. What happened next was shocking not just because of what she did but because of the way I acted. I was sitting on some rock wall cleaning my quantum defender and she walks up and takes a seat next to me. I was surprised that she was truly interested in weapons and the fact that I never stop working. We talked for awhile and then she left me to go to her room. That next day we beat the orgs and that led up to the picnic. I have come to the conclusion that I, Eric Myers, like the bold, out spoken, bitchy yellow eagle ranger. To see how she would react I tickled her and took her book I was pleasantly surprised when she did not hit me but rather took that opportunity to slip her number into my pocket. I just might use it. _

"Hey, earth to Eric. Are you in there?"

"What do you want Wes?"

"Just wanted to know where your mind was."

"That is none of your business, Lover Boy. Can't you bother Jen or something?"

"No, one because she is riding back on her bike and two this is just way more fun. Besides I think teasing you about Taylor is well worth any nickname you could ever give me."

Eric turned bright red at Wes' last comment.

"Who ever said I was thinking about her!"

"Nobody but judging by your reaction I was right. You like her don't you."

"No, how could I like her she is loud, temperamental, and extremely hot headed."

"She is perfect for you, but on your list you forgot to say that she was attractive."

"Whoa keep your eyes on Jen buddy."

"Why jealous?"

"No, I just think that if you really love Jen then you should not be looking at other girls that way."

"Sure, Eric. You know what until you admit it I am going to sing and not just any song but one that I think you will really like. **Eric and Taylor sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love then comes marriage then come Eric with baby carriage!" **

"Ok if I admit that I think she is attractive and that I do like her will you shut the hell up!"

"Yes."

"Fine, I do. Now shut up."

_I hate that song no matter how true it is, Maybe one day she will find out but until then I will be ok as long as that song is never sung aloud I will be ok. _


	3. Patience

Ok here is the next chapter.

TETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETE

3. Patience

_This is stupid! I have been acting like a teenage girl waiting for her crush to call ever since I gave Eric my number. Why do I want to here from him so badly? I mean I know that I like the guy but it's not like I need him or anything. I don't need a guy to be happy. I mean just because Alyssa and Cole are happy and Wes and Jen are together again and that when I look at them I feel a little lonely doesn't mean that I need someone. Ok, so maybe I don't need some one in my life but I guess that I want one; and if it just happened to be Eric then I would not complain. Ugh, I am not a patient person so all of this waiting is going to make me go insane, if he ever does call I am so going to let mister Myers have a piece of my mind. _

RINGGGGGGG!!!!!!

"Earhardt."

"Taylor, it's Eric. Just calling to see if you would be interested in going out tomorrow night?"

_Ok so maybe I won't yell at him… today _

"Ok, Myers pick me up at 7, and remember I am not a patient woman."

TETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETE

Read and Review please


	4. Confidence

Next chapter YEAH!!!!

Please read and review.

TETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETE

4. Confidence

_Ok, I can do this. Ugh why am I so nervous? I should not be feeling like this she is just a girl and I am Eric Myers I don't get nervous. Ok so maybe she is more that just a girl, she is a strong, opinionated, and stubborn woman whom just happens to be drop-dead gorgeous. If I don't do this Wes will tease me for the rest of my life and I really don't want to explain why he has my quantum defender shoved up his ass. I am confident that I can do this. _

"Earhardt."

"Taylor, it's Eric. Just calling to see if you would be interested in going out tomorrow night?"

"Ok, Myers pick me up at 7, and remember I am not a patient woman."

"I'll keep that in mind. I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

_She said yes! I have a date. Oh god I have a date, with Taylor! I thought she would say no. Ok so now I have to decide what to do with her. Ok I could take her to Sky Point. Yeah, she would like that with her liking to fly and be up in the air. After that we could take a walk and then whatever comes next will be up to her. _

"Eric, are you in there?"

"What do you want Wes?"

"Oh I was just here to drop of some paper work and thought I would see if you called Taylor yet to tell her that you are crazy about her."

"Shut up."

"Aw come on Eric call her."

"Why would I call her when I just got off the phone with her?"

"Did you now? What did you say?"

"If you must know we have a date tomorrow at 7."

"You, have a date? Like an actual date? I never thought you were seriously going tp ask her out. I mean you barely trust me."

"I know but there is just something about her."

"Ok, good luck man I have to go home and get ready for my date with Jen."

"Ok."

**Next day**

_Ok all I have to do is pick her up and then survive the date. Ok, she is just a girl I can do this. I have faced things way scarier than her. Ok here it goes. _

Eric got out of his SUV and walked towards the entrance to the Animerium. After he was transported to the floating island he was greeted by Alyssa and Cole who looked like they were on their way out … together.

"Hey, Eric."

"Cole."

"Taylor is almost done you can go wait by the table if you want."

"Ok, thanks Alyssa."

_At least it wasn't Max. Ok all I need to do no is keep my cool for about 3 or 4 more hours and I can stop acting like a nervous teenage boy. Ok I am confident and I can do this."_

"Eric…"

"About…time"

She was the most beautiful women he had ever seen. She was wearing a pair of dark straight legged denim jeans with a simple yellow baby doll top. She had her hair down as usual but had on some very neutral make-up.

"Your drooling Myers."

_This was going to be an interesting night because all of the confidence that he had worked all day to build up died the instant he saw he. _

"Hey Myers, you coming or not."

_He loved it when she called him Myers. So maybe he didn't have the most confidence when it came to girls but being around Taylor made him want to forget everything but her. It was going to be one hell of a date. _

TETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETE

Read and review please.

Here is a picture of what Taylor's top looked like…

http://nickystyle. 


	5. Smile

Ok I am so sorry for the long wait I have been mega stressed.

TETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETE

5. Smile

**Taylor's POV**

_That was amazing. When I was waiting for him I was so nervous. I have never felt this way about a guy before. Yeah, most of the time I wanted to hit him but on the other hand I couldn't help but to wonder what it would be like to kiss him?_

_The date started out well and he took me to a casual Italian restaurant. When we got done with dinner we decided to take a walk through the park. Conversation had actually been very nice we had only gotten into one glaring contest and that was after my comment about him drooling. We were walking in a comfortable silence for a couple of minuets but then he stopped by a lake and he looked kind of nervous, I was wondering what was going on in his mind. He was smiling at me with that cute grin of his and I came to the conclusion that he is the most drop-dead gorgeous guy I had ever met. He was leaning closer and oh wow he kissed me. It was a soft kiss that I would not have expected from him but it was nice. I soon realized that he was probably worried that I would hit him or something for doing that so I leaned into him and responded in such a way that would leave him no doubt that I liked his lips on mine. After that kiss we walk hand in hand back to his car and we drove in a companion-like silence until we reach the Animarium. He walked me to the entrance and we kissed again. As he walked away he looked back and flashed me that smile that makes me want to melt. As I walk to my room I pass Max and I flash him a smile and I can't help but laugh as he looks startled to see me smile but I guess Eric just does that to me. As mush as he makes me mad he makes me feel wanted too and he is a great kisser. _

TETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETE

Please read and review.


	6. Closer

Ok I know it's been awhile and I am sorry but here is a new chapter!

This chapter is set two months after the previous chapter and Eric is sitting in his backyard before work.

ETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETET

6. Closer

Eric's POV 

_I can't help but feel different. The only thing different in my life right now is Taylor. That woman makes me crazy sometimes but I can't help but want to be with her. It's like all my life I have been looking for something and have just now found it. Oh great I sound like Wes! The truth is over the past two years I have actually changed a lot. I have friends now and am letting people get close to me. I have never really been a happy person and when something good does happen to me it usually doesn't last long mostly because I do something stupid or people get tired of me being a hard-ass; Taylor has changed that I don't think she would let me do something stupid. _

Eric's phone stated to ring.

"Myers."

"Eric, it's Taylor I wanted to know if you were free tonight?"

"Yeah, Why?"

"Well I was thinking that maybe I could cook dinner for us tonight?"

"Sounds good, what time should I get there?"

"Be at my place at six."

"Ok, I'll see you later."

"Bye."

_His life was far from perfect but everyday with Taylor made it seem closer. _

TETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETE

Ok I know that this was a short chapter but I am having a case of writers block. Please read and review and if you would please visit my new site I would appreciate it! The address is on my profile.


	7. Why?

Ok here is the next chapter and please just go with me on the timeline.

This chapter takes place three months after "Closer" and right after Forever Red.

**_THIS CHAPTER IS REDONE AS OF April 4, 2007. _**

TETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETE

7.Why?

"What the hell is your problem Taylor?"

"You want to know what my problem is; it's you!"

"What the hell did I do to make you go all bitchy on me; I called you to tell you I would be late for our date."

"Yeah you told me that you were going to be late but you never said why; I'm not dumb Eric, when Carter came for Cole I knew you were going too. What in the world possessed you to go to the moon and not tell me?"

"I… it wasn't that big of a deal I didn't think you would want to know. Why do you care so much anyway it's not like I got hurt or anything?"

_Taylor was livid. Here he was acting like a jerk after not telling her that he was missing their date to go off and have a testosterone party on the moon with the other red rangers. He could have been killed and that scared Taylor more than she would admit. Then it dawned on her, she loved him; that thought alone was scarier than all the Orgs combined. When had the brash, pain in the ass Eric Myers get so close to her heart?_

"You just gonna stand there, or are you going to tell me why you are so upset?"

"It's because I love you, dumb ass, and it scared me that you went to the moon and could have been killed."

_With that having been said Taylor realized that she had revealed too much and ran off to be alone._

_To say Eric was shocked was an understatement. He had never expected her to say that to him. As much as love scared him the thought of loving Taylor made him not so frightened. He realized that she had somehow gotten around the hard-ass persona and found herself in his heart. _

"Shit, Taylor, come back."

_She heard him but she kept on running. The thought of him denying her feelings for him was something she couldn't handle. How could she have said that? There was no way it was love, they fought all the time even if it was only for fun he couldn't possibly want to be with a girl like Taylor, could he? Taylor found herself on the cliff by the Eagle Zords nest. _

"What should I do Eagle? I love him but I am so scared."

_The Eagle was very distressed to see her partner so upset. She knew Taylor's feelings for Eric because of the close bond she and Taylor had. It upset her to think that Eric hurt her. She did the only thing she could and offered a comforting wing and a coo to cheer Taylor up. _

"Taylor, are you up here?"

"What do you want Eric?"

"To talk to you and to apologize for not telling you about the mission. I just didn't want to make a big deal about it but now I realize that I made you worry more."

"Is that all?"

"No, there was one more thing."

_With that he pulled Taylor to him and kissed her temple and ear lightly._

"It's a good thing you love me Taylor, because I love you too. But I have one question."

"What's that?"

"Why?"

"Shut up and kiss me smart-ass."

"Why?"

_Taylor then pulled him into a fiery kiss and the eagle flew over head happy that her friend was happy too. _

**TETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETE**

Ok so I redid the chapter and made it longer. Hope you liked it and please come to my web site I added a new page! R and R


	8. Helm

Hey I was bored in Spanish and though of this. Hope you like it.

TETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETE

8. Helm

"Hey, Taylor, I'm not so sure about this."

"Aww is the big bad Quantum Ranger scared of a bird."

"Hell no! It's the pilot that scares me."

_Eric grinned he was teasing her because he knew she would get in his face and she was very hot when she was like that. Arguing and banter was a major part in their relationship. He had never been with someone that meant so much to him she made him feel whole. As predicted she got the gleam in her eye and got in a position that mimicked their first meeting except this time they were both smiling. Eric leaned down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss and put his hands on her waist while she was stroking the hair at the base of his neck. God he loved when she did that. After a few minutes they broke apart and Eric placed his lips by her ear and kissed it saying…_

"I'm never scared with you at the helm."

_Taylor smiled and gave him a love filled kiss_.

"Eric, I think Wes is starting to influence you."

"Unfortunately I think your right."

"Yeah, well, I want the loud mouthed hard-ass that I love."

"I love you too Taylor."

TETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETE

Boredom is a good thing sometimes lol. Please R and R.


	9. Distraction

Ok this takes place after "Helm" about two months. And I have decided to dedicate this chapter to Nicole. Happy Birthday!

TETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETE

9.Distraction

_Eric was sitting at his desk at the Silver Guardians trying to catch up on some paperwork. It wasn't going well to say the least. Jen and Wes had recently announced that they were getting married and that Jen was six week pregnant. Cole and Alyssa were moving in together as soon as the last of the Orgs were defeated; then there was the budding romance that was being renewed between Merrick and Princess Shayla. It seemed that everywhere he looked there was a couple getting married, having kids, moving in together, or getting more serious. Following that train of thought lead him to think about Taylor, he knew that he loved her and that she loved him but they never really stated where they hoped the relationship would go. The more Eric though about it the more he knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He wasn't ready to purpose just yet but if things continued the way they were he knew he would eventually. _

'ring, ring'

"Commander?"

"Yes, Laura"

"There is someone here to see you."

"Ok, send them back."

'knock, knock'

"Come in."

"Hey, you've been here all day so I though I would come and _distract_ you from your work for awhile."

"Are you propositioning me?"

"Maybe, what's it to ya, Myers?"

"Well, I guess I could take the rest of the afternoon off."

"Smart move."

_Taylor moved across the room and pulled Eric to her in a searing kiss. When she let go they were both breathing heavy and Eric looked slightly dazed. Taylor started walking towards the door. _

"You comin' Myers?"

_Eric snapped out of his stupor and followed his girlfriend out of the building and towards his SUV. Right when arrived at his house he distantly remembered the papers sitting on his desk but that was soon forgotten seeing as Taylor was very interested in his neck right now. He was starting to love distractions._

TETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETE

Ok please r and r. and visit my site please.


	10. Secrets

Ok I know that I haven't updated in awhile but I will try and be better after finals.

This is set about two months after the previous chapter and is in Taylor's point of view.

PS: this will be a very short chapter but the next one will most likely be the longest one yet.

TETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETE

10. Secrets

_Ok, Eric is going to flip when I tell him. I know that he loves me but what will he think when I tell him this. What if he doesn't want the responsibility or he doesn't want to be so tied down. I can't believe this little white stick with a blue line on it just rocked my world. I might even have to quit being a ranger so that the baby doesn't get hurt. I know that even id Eric doesn't want this I do, I will love this baby no matter what happens. _

"Hey, Taylor is something wrong?"

"No, why?"

"You are just very quiet."

"I'm fine Eric, really."

"Ok."

_I hate keeping this a secret from him but I can't tell him just now. Maybe later. _

TETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETE

Ok, tell me what you think and the next chapter is in the works.

R and R and go to my site please.


	11. Truth

Hey! Here is the next chapter and I must admit that it is kind of sad but I hope you still like it. The time line is one day after the last chapter.

TETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETE

11. Truth

"Cole, have you noticed that Taylor's been acting weird lately?"

"Yeah, the Eagle zord knows what's wrong but won't tell."

"I'm getting worried about her, maybe I should talk to her."

"That's a good idea Alyssa. She might just need some alone time though."

"I know but I have to try."

With a quick kiss Alyssa was off to Taylor's room to try and talk to her best friend. When she knocked on the door she got no response but heard some retching noises from the room. Then she heard the toilet flush.

"Who's there?" came the gravely reply

"Taylor, its Alyssa. Are you ok?"

"Hold on."

Taylor padded over to the door and let her friend in.

"Taylor you don't look so good, do you feel ok?"

"Not, really. Alyssa, if I tell you something can you keep it a secret?"

"Sure, what's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Your PREGNANT! Does Eric know? How far along are you?"

"Keep it down! Yes, I'm pregnant, no he doesn't know, and I am about six weeks along."

"When are you going to tell him?"

"I'm not sure that I am going to. What if he doesn't want the baby and wants nothing to do with me? I don't think I could handle that."

"Taylor, he loves you and you know that. I am sure he will be very happy that he is going to be a daddy. You have to tell him the truth. Don't push him away."

"I don't want to push him away he is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I hope you right about him wanting the baby. But Alyssa, don't tell anyone yet I have to tell Eric first."

"Ok, I won't but this is so exciting!"

"I hope I can feel the same way soon."

"Here I will leave and you can call Eric."

"Thanks Alyssa, you're a good friend."

With that said Alyssa bounce out of the room with a happy smile on her face.

"Ok, here goes nothing."

"_Myers." _

"_Eric, It's me can I come over tonight, I have to tell you something important." _

"_Yeah sure, are you ok?" _

"_Yeah I'm fine I just need to tell you this in person." _

"_Should I be concerned?" _

"_No, it's not that bad of…" _

"Taylor there's and Org downtown we have to go."

"_Eric…" _

"_I heard go and I will see you tonight." _

"_Ok, I love you." _

"_I love you too." _

At the Fight

"Taylor! Watch out!"

But it was too late the Org swung and hit Taylor right in the abdomen. She fell to the ground and demorphed. Alyssa ran over and saw blood on Taylor's pants.

"Oh no! The baby!"

"Guys I need to get Taylor to the hospital. You stay and fight."

"Ok, hurry."

Alyssa got Taylor onto her motorcycle and sped away to the hospital. When they got there the nurses rushed a gurney out to Taylor and sped her away to the ultrasound room. Alyssa was crying now because she knew it was bad. She picked up her growl phone and called a number to make a very sad call.

"Myers"

"Eric, its Alyssa."

"What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"Its Taylor, she got hit and there was blood and I think she lost the baby. I'm so sorry Eric."

"What baby?"

"Oh god, she didn't tell you yet. I thought she called you."

"She did but said that she wanted to tell me something in person. Oh God! I'll be right there."

**One hour later**

"Alyssa where is she?"

"Eric, they're still back there with her."

"How far along was she?"

"She told me about six weeks. Eric we don't know that she lost it, we have to stay positive."

"Are you here for Taylor?"

"Yes, I'm her boyfriend. Is she going to be ok?"

"I'm not going to lie to you; she was hurt very badly and almost miscarried. She isn't out of the woods yet and will be at risk for miscarriage for the duration of her pregnancy but she should pull through."

"Can I see her?"

"Sure, follow me."

"Taylor."

Taylor turned her head toward the door at the sound of Eric's voice cracking. Then she did something that she rarely ever did. She allowed tears to make their way down her cheeks. Eric rushed over and held her as best he could with her hooked up to all the machines.

"I though I was going to lose you. Taylor, I have never been more scared in my life."

"Eric, I need to tell you something."

"If it's about the baby I already know."

"Who told you?"

"Alyssa did because she thought you told me on the phone."

"Look I am sorry I didn't tell you the truth about what was bothering me and I understand if you don't want the baby but I do and you can be in its life or not."

"Taylor, why would you think that? I love you and the baby and want to be in his or her life and yours."

"I love you too."

"Taylor, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What are we going to name him?"

"Who said it was a boy?"

"My genes are too strong for it to be a girl."

"Really, call it a mother's intuition but I think it's a girl."

"What ever our baby is I will love them."

"Our baby I like the sound of that."

"Ain't that the truth?"

TETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETE

Ok, so after reading some reviews I agree that Fight didn't really describe it but trust me if I would have had her miscarry it would have. So I changed it to Truth. I will be updating this story and A Misunderstanding soon.

Visit me at my web site. Luv ya muah!!


	12. Power

Ok so, I have been so busy with school, dance team (I am an officer and I made All Stars), and my job. Sorry for taking so long to update but here it is and as soon as I can I am going to write the next chapter in 'A Misunderstanding'.

The timeline is about six weeks after the previous chapter making Taylor about three months along.

**TETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETE**

12. Power

Eric's POV 

_I have never been in this position before. I have always been in control and in charge but now someone else has the power. The shear fact that she is having my baby has brought me to my knees and I am at her will. Wes is right, I am so whipped. If she says that she needs chocolate ice cream and papaya at two in the morning I will go get it. It seems that pregnancy has given her power over me like no one has ever had before. Sometimes it scares me how much I would do for her and how much I care about her. _

"Eric, do we have any kiwi?"

"In the bottom drawer of the fridge."

"Ok, I'll be right back."

"Hold on, I'll go get it."

"Thanks"

_There I go again she has the power to make me do anything for her. Sometimes I miss the power I used to feel I had but its times like these just lying in bed with the woman I love while she feeds her baby induced cravings that replace all of those feelings and I relinquish my power to her. _

**TETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETE**

Please read and review and I promise to update soon because I already have an idea for the next chapter.


	13. Dependence

Ok here is a second chapter to make-up for my lack of writing for the past year or so.

BTW for those who want to know I do tap, jazz, ballet, modern, hip hop, pom, and swing dance. I am on varsity dance team and was invited to dance in Paris but alas I can't afford to go.

This is a companion to Power but in Taylor's POV.

TETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETE

13. Dependence

Taylor's POV

_I used to be so independent. Nobody held me back and I did what I wanted with out a second thought. Then I met Eric and it's like my whole world changed. He matters to me like no one else has ever before. I am just starting to show, it is barely noticeable because of the clothes I am wearing but it is there. I don't think I have ever seen such a big smile on Eric's face as when he first felt the bump our child is causing. It is his new favorite place to rest his hands, like he is protecting us. It's weird to think that Eric and I are going to be parents but it is a good kind of weird. I am happier than I have ever been before and than I ever thought I would be. I can't picture my life without him anymore; he has a piece of my heart with him now and forever. I now understand how Alyssa and Shayla feel. I used to scoff at them because of how much they fawned and swooned over Cole and Merrick. Now I see that they were just acting in love. I can relate to them like never before and now I feel bad that I thought they were dumb for falling in love because it is the best feeling ever. I love how much Eric takes care of me, its different for both of us, we were both loners and now we have each other and I am so dependant on him. Not just for the baby but for just my everyday sanity. He is always there for me and I couldn't live without that. Crap, now I'm hungry, gotta love middle of the night cravings. Kiwi sounds good, I wonder if we have any? _

"Eric, do we have any kiwi?"

"In the bottom drawer of the fridge."

"Ok, I'll be right back."

"Hold on, I'll go get it."

"Thanks"

_The fact that I have the power to make him get out of bed at two in the morning amazes me. I love him so much and I know our baby will too. _

TETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETE

Yeah!!!! Two chapters in two days! I am so on top of things. I have my ideas for the next few chapters and will post as soon as I have time to write them, finals are coming but as soon as Christmas Break comes I will post more. Please R and R and visit my web site.


	14. Test

Wow, I am on a role I have written three chapters in a about a week. This is about 2 months after 'Power' and 'Dependence' making Taylor about five months along.

TETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETE

14. Test

Eric and Taylor were sitting in the waiting room of the obstetrician. Today was the day that they were not only going to find out the gender of their child but if the injury Taylor has sustained earlier had any lasting affects on the baby. They were both extremely nervous but Eric was showing it more. He was holding Taylor's hand like she would disappear any moment and he couldn't make his legs be still.

"Eric sit still, you're only making me more nervous."

"Sorry I just really want you and the baby to be ok."

"I know me too. Let's just think positive."

"Ms. Earhart, Mr. Meyers; Right this way."

They both stood up to follow the nurse back to an exam room. Taylor changed into a gown and sat on the paper covered exam table. Each minuet seemed like an eternity as they awaited the doctor's arrival. About twenty minuets later there was a knock on the door and their doctor, Dr. Canter, walked in.

"Hi, Taylor, Eric. How have you been? Any nausea or stomach cramps?"

"The nausea is dissipating and my stomach feels fine."

"That's a good sign now let's do the ultrasound and take a peak at how your baby is doing."

"Ok."

"This may be cold, so far so good. There's the head, and there's an arm."

Taylor was holding Eric's hand while he looked at the screen in awe.

"That's our baby."

"Eric you sound like Wes."

"I don't care."

"Do you want to know the sex of the baby?"

"We do."

"Ok, on second. It looks like your going to be the proud parents of a little baby girl."

With that said Taylor's eyes started to water and Eric looked shocked by elated. Taylor turned her head towards Eric.

"I told you it would be a girl. Now you have to deal with two of us."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

TETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETE

Ok so there is the next chapter. I have had a lot of free time act school because there are tons of people that were gone at the Pro-Life march in DC and now they are back and taking tests that they missed. Please R and R.


	15. What if?

Ok here is the next chapter. It is really short but cute.

TETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETE

15. What if…?

Taylor and Eric were sitting on the floor of Eric's living room looking through many baby books. They ranged from parenting books to name books. Eric was currently flipping through a name book.

"What if we name her Erica?"

"Eric we are not naming out child after you, she would get confused as to if I was yelling at you of her."

"Ok what about Arnia, strong as an eagle?"

"I like that but not as her first name."

"What about Caden? It means fighter."

"I like that, Caden Arnia Meyers."

"Me too, now that we have that decided we need to start putting a nursery together."

"Not only that but we need to move your stuff here now that you're done fighting."

"What if we started that tomorrow, because I already basically live here."

"That sounds amazing."

TETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETE

Ok I hoped you liked it. I thought the names were perfect btw.


	16. The Call

Ok so here is a really long chapter to make up for my lack of updating.

**TETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETE**

16. The Call

Taylor was sitting on the living room floor of Eric and now her house. She was about two weeks away from her due date and feeling very uncomfortable. She was told by her doctor and forced by Eric to be on bed rest due to the injury that she had sustained in the battle before Eric knew she was pregnant. It irked her that she couldn't move around as much as she wanted to even if she knew it was for the best; she still didn't like to be told what to do.

_Eric is at work so he will never know if I get up and made myself some lunch._

She got up and walked to the kitchen with her hand on her stomach. She opened the refrigerator and looked around. She started to grab a left over sub sandwich when she felt some pain in her abdomen.

_Wow, that was a powerful kick. I'm really not hungry any more I guess I will take a nap on the couch._

She soon fell asleep. About two hours later she awoke to a powerful stabbing pain and wetness on the couch. _Oh shit! I think I am having the baby. What am I going to do? Call Eric, I have to call Eric, now!_

"Myers"

"Eric… you have to… come home…now!"

"What's wrong, are you ok?"

"Oh… yeah I am fine… I'm just having your baby!"

"You're having the baby! Now?"

"No… I am just calling you… in immense pain… for no reason at all."

"Ok I'll be there in a few, can you make it that long?"

"Look just go… you're a silver guardian…turn your lights on and …get here now!"

Taylor hung up and started trying to take deep calming breaths.

"Eric had better get here soon."

**With Eric at the Silver Guardians main building**

Eric was running around like a mad man trying to get all his stuff and this is how Wes found him.

"Man I think you had too much coffee this morning. Where's the fire?"

"Don't just stand there, I'm having a baby!"

"I didn't know you were pregnant?"

"Shut up wise ass, Taylor just called me she went into labor."

"Um well you might want to get a move on."

"Ok I just need my keys."

"You mean the ones in your hands?"

"Oh yeah, thanks."

"Don't freak out man just breath and get her to the hospital."

"Yeah, ok got the keys, bye."

**With Taylor**

Taylor was sitting on the couch trying to grit her teeth and bear it but her contractions were becoming closer and closer together. Eric then burst through the door looking very deranged.

"Are you ok?"

"Am I… ok… what a stupid… question… are you ok… he asks"

"Ok, I get it you're in pain. Let's get you to the car."

"Yes… let's"

He helped her out to his SUV and then rushed around to the other side. _I can't believe that this is happening. I'm going to be a father. _

**At the Hospital **

It had been a hard thirteen hour labor and Taylor was exhausted but crying happy tears because they had just placed her baby girl into her arms.

_I can't believe I'm a mom. I hope she likes me and I hope we can do this. _

"Eric, do you want to hold her now?"

"I don't know; what if I drop her?"

"You won't drop her, I promise."

"Ok, if you say so."

Taylor gently handed Caden to Eric who looked very awkward and as if she would break if he moved her at all. Taylor motioned for him to sit down on the side of her bed which made Eric look more comfortable.

"Hi, Caden, I'm your dad. Now, I am just going to establish a few ground rules now before you get old enough to argue with me. No dating until you're thirty and no body pierceings except one or two on your ear lobes."

"Eric, you goof both of those things are years off."

"I know but if she grows up any thing like you or me it would just be easier to say that we already established those things."

"I love you."

"I know, it's weird to think that this whole thing started with a phone call."

"I am glad you called me."

"Me too, it's the best call I have ever made."

**TETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETE**

LOL I love this chapter, can't you just see Eric panicing about Taylor being in labor. Please R and R and visit my website that is on my profile.


	17. Home

This chapter takes place a week after the last chapter.

TETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETET

Chapter 17. Home

Taylor and Eric were sitting side-by-side on the hospital bed, Taylor holding Caden while leaning against Eric. It had been a long week and both were more than ready to take home their new baby.

"Knock, knock."

"Hey, Dr, Hurley, are you here to get me out of here?"

"Actually, I am. Commander Meyers, why don't you go pull the car up and we will be down in a few minutes."

With that Eric stood up kissing Taylor on the forehead as well as Caden and grabbed as many vases of flowers he could. Wes and Mr. Collins had overdone themselves, not only did they send what looked like half a toy store for Caden, but flower shop for Taylor as well.

"Now, you need to take it easy for a few days. That means no running or working out for at least two weeks. I already told Eric about this so you couldn't mislead him."

"Ok, ok, can we just get this show on the road?"

With that Taylor, holding Caden, was put in a wheelchair and rolled down to the front where one very anxious Silver Guardian was waiting for them.

"Eric, did you put the car seat in correctly?"

"Yeah, I went and had it checked at the fire department yesterday."

"Good, well let's go then. I want to sleep in our bed again."

"Sounds perfect to me."

Eric finishes loading up the car with the toy store and flower shop as well as the most important cargo, Caden and Taylor and takes off towards home.

_**Thirty Minutes Later**_

Taylor was lying down on the bed holding Caden with her head on Eric's shoulder.

"Can you believe that this little baby was inside my just a few days ago? I can't believe I'm a mom. I never thought I could be so happy."

"Me neither. I love you Taylor."

"I love you too."

Just when they were about to kiss Caden began to cry and emit a very foul odor.

"Hey, kid, bad timing."

"Eric, I think she needs a new diaper."

"Ok, let's Caden, and please, please, don't pee on me."

"Shout if you need help."

_**With Eric and Caden in the nursery **_

Eric began to change the baby's diaper and then decided it would be a good idea to put his plan into motion. He put the rails up on the table so she wouldn't roll away and pulled a baby sized t-shirt out and an engagement ring. On the shirt he had written "will you marry my daddy?" on it and had a ribbon to tie the ring to the shirt with.

"Ok, Caden here we go."

He picks up his little girl and carried her to the bed room where Taylor was waiting.

"Hey, um, I'm not good at this whole baby thing so can you tell me if I put her diaper on right?"

"Sure, had her over."

Taylor looked down at Caden and saw the shirt.

"Oh my, Eric are you joking, because if you're joking I am personally going to kill you."

"No, I am not joking. Taylor, I love you and can't imagine my life without you or our daughter so now I want you a part of it forever. Taylor, will you marry me?"

"Yes!"

When Eric slipped the ring on her finger Taylor finally realized that she was truly home.

TETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETET

Ok, please R and R, and I know it was a tad cheesy but still cute.


	18. Another Step

18. Another Step

Taylor POV

"Canary yellow or butter yellow?"

"Jen, they look exactly the same."

Taylor was current sitting in her living room with Jen going over wedding details while Eric was at work and Caden was napping. Needless to say she would rather be with Caden that picking between identical yellows.

"No, the canary is brighter and gives off more of an energetic feeling while the butter yellow gives off a softer and more mature vibe."

"I knew Eric and I should have eloped."

"You can't do that! You both have too many people that want to see the next step in your lives to do that not to mention you need something to show Caden when she gets older besides one picture of you at a courthouse."

Taylor rolled her eyes at this. Why would Caden even care as long as her parents were married?

"Fine, just go with the second one."

After that the plans went rather smoothly until Caden started wailing.

"Sounds like someone woke up. I will be right back Jen."

Taylor got up from the couch and walked back to the nursery. She walked over to the crib and picked up a crying Caden. After changing her diaper the cries dulled to just the occasional whimper. Figuring that she was hungry Taylor grabbed a feeding sling and a burp cloth.

"Are you hungry? Well let's go back to the living room and feed you while I talk with Aunt Jen."

Taylor sat back down on the couch with Caden and then put on the sling. Once Caden started feeding, she and Jen went back to wedding plans. Only five minutes had passed when the front door opened.

"Honey, I'm home!"

"Wes, you don't live here and I sure hope you were calling Jen 'honey'."

Both Wes and Eric walked into the living room and saw the mess of swatches, magazines, and computer print outs spread all over.

"Taylor what did you do to our living room?"

"Blame Jen, I told you we should have eloped."

"What and miss all this fun."

"Wes, just because you like big fancy events doesn't mean we all do"

"Stop being such a sour puss."

"Whatever."

Later that evening

"They are finally gone."

"I love our friends but I can't deal with much more of this."

"I know Eric, but Jen means well. It's just another step we are taking to make ourselves and our friends and family more complete. Once this is over there will be no more big parties unless they are for Caden."

"Agreed. Now how about we call it a night? I can think of better things to do than wedding planning."

"Are you propositioning me, Commander Meyers?"

"You better believe it."

Enjoy and please R and R


End file.
